Finally
by Cutezipie
Summary: I just cannot loose him now! We were finally getting back to normal! I just cannot loose him, I love him. A tiva story with a little mcgabby. I fixed the first few chapters. Please R&R!
1. A new case

**A/N: Ok here it is my first fan fiction! Let me know what you think!**

Monday morning:

Tony was running late again, no surprise there. He was hoping that Gibbs was out on a coffee run so he would not get an infamous head slap. It was not his lucky day; he was on the phone. As soon as he sat down Gibbs barked,

"Grab your gear we got a dead marine." As he walked past his desk, he braced himself but it never came. He cracked into a confident smile and Ziva raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Morning zee-vah!" he said with an extra big smile that she loved.

'Morning Tony, you are awful lucky Gibbs did not slap you."

"Yes I am, but it comes with being a DiNozzo, you get all the women and you never get caught." he said as they walked towards the elevator.

"You're not that lucky DiNozzo." Gibbs said giving him a head slap. Ziva could not help but laugh at the surprised look on his face and McGee was obviously enjoying Tony's pain. The car ride was unusual silent as they drove to the crime scene.

"DiNozzo pictures, McGee bag and tag, David statements." Ziva started to protest

"Gibbs do I have to I mean Tony or McGee could" but she was interrupted by a slap to the back of the head

"Are you going to get those statements or will you be doing desk duty for the rest of the week?"

"I am going to go get those statements now." Tony was practically rolling around on the floor laughing and even McGee could not help but giggle. She gave Tony an evil glare as she walked out of the house, and as scary as her look was he could not help but think of how sexy she looked angry. And even though she hated him laughing at her, she loved hearing him laugh, she missed him while she was away, even his incessant movie quotes.

Once they finished up the crime scene and packed up there gear they walked to the car and while Tony talked to McGee she tried to pick pocket his keys but as soon as she grabbed them she felt his larger hands wrap around her small ones.

"And what do you think you're doing zee-vah?"

"Let go of my hand Tony!"

"Not until you let go of the keys."

"Well then I hope you did not need that hand for anything because I am not letting go!" she said giving him her most threatening glare.

"To bad Ziva, I want to live and so does probie so you're out numbered, let go of the keys." she growled at him and gave him her death stare before letting go of the keys. When he grabbed her hand she shivered at his touch, she wanted him so bad. He was thinking how soft her hand was and how she must taste, he was sure she would be extra delicious. They stood there having a starring contest until McGee started to clear his throat.

"Umm excuse me but if your done could you unlock the door we have a murder to solve." "Ya hold on a sec probie I'm coming" Tony said.

Back at the squad room:

"We have marine sniper Lacy Thompson, age 26, she wasn't outstanding but she was a good marine, described as loyal, courageous, and out spoken. Ducky's initial findings show she was shot three times but the actual cause of death was a poising of a currently unknown substance, Abby is processing the bullets and substance now."

"Nice work probie." Tony said as Gibbs walked in.

"What do we got?" Gibbs asked.

"McGee is looking through bank statements and phone records, Ziva has been talking to some of the other marines in her unit, and I just got off the phone with her commanding officer and parents."

"Any leads?"

"Umm no and we can't get a hold of her boyfriend, fellow marine Sam Wilson." Tony said.

"I want him in here for questioning in an hour; I am going to get coffee."

"Probies find the boyfriend I am going to take a nap, don't bother me."

"Excuse you Tony what gives you the authority to boss us around like that?!?"

"Being senior field agent zee-vah!" she let out a growl and got back to work. He gave her an extra big smile before kicking his feet up on the desk and closing his eyes. An hour later Gibbs strolled into the squad room,

"Well is he ready for questioning?" just then, Tony's phone rang.

"Well McGee??" Gibbs asked staring at McGee, making him nervous.

"Umm actually I couldn't get a hold of him, he hasn't answered any of my calls or emails and I can't track his phone."

"So you don't have him? You wasted a whole hour doing nothing?"

"Well I finished looking through her bank statements and phone records and Ziva finished talking to the rest of her unit." McGee stuttered.

"If you're done wasting time probie, the boyfriend is coming up now that was security that just called." Tony said with a smile on his face. Once Gibbs back was turned, Ziva asked, "How the hell did you manage to do that? You napped the whole hour?!?"

"Work smarter not harder probies, I put out a bolo and got a hit a half hour ago and the police just dropped him off at head quarters."

**A/N: I hope I fixed it and made it easier for everyone to read. Please read and review! **

**Much Love,**

**MJ**


	2. Abby wants to help

_**Interrogation observation: **_

"_**Where is McGee at?" Ziva asked. **_

"_**I think he went down to see if Abby had any evidence for the boss man." **_

"_**I see." she said as she moved a little closer. "So what do you think, did he do it?" **_

"_**I'm not sure yet, he seems pretty suspicious though. What do you think probet?" **_

"_**Tony! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!?" by now she was just inches from his face, he could feel her warm breathe on his chin. He stole a glance at her perfectly plump lips before returning his gaze to her incredibly beautiful brown eyes and her intoxicating scent. Even though she was supposed to be angry at him she could barely remain focused enough to keep up the act, she loved everything about him, his smell, his smile, and even his constant rambling about movies. Since neither of them wanted to move and they were both to scared to start the kiss they just stood there, inches apart. When Tony finally decided that enough was enough, he loved her and he was going to show her. He tilted his head slightly and started to lean down, she knew what he had in mind and she welcomed it, she wanted it. When they were just centimeters away from each other's lips, McGee walked in. Seeing how close they were and thinking he was interrupting something, he was obviously uncomfortable, **_

"_**Umm I came to tell you guys that Abby got a ballistic match on the bullets, but it doesn't match the gun Sam Wilson carries. And she wants to see us all right away." **_

"_**Ok Gibbs is finishing up the interrogation now." Tony said. McGee made a mental note to tell Abby how he found them, she probably going to pull up the security footage to see what they were doing, he had to laugh she was determined to get them together. Gibbs finished the interrogation a few minutes later; Tony, Ziva, and McGee meet him outside, **_

"_**Abby wants us all down in the lab." McGee said. **_

"_**All right, get down there all be there in a minute." Just as he said, Gibbs walked in a minute later with a Caf-Pow in hand. **_

"_**What do you got for me Abs?" **_

"_**Well Gibbs I know what the murder weapon is a P226 and here is the odd part. When she died she had the odd combination of peanuts and beer in her stomach." **_

"_**What is so odd about that Abs?" **_

"_**Well Gibbs if you had looked at her medical records you would see she was allergic to peanuts! And even though she went into anaphylactic shock, like our witness from Paris, the cause of death was a faulty epi-pen." when everyone was turning to leave she yelled, "That's not all Gibbs!! I called the company and they have been closed down for two years, but her doctor gave her this epi-pen last week!!" **_

"_**Good job Abs." he said while giving her an affectionate kiss on her cheek. **_

"_**Tony Ziva go pay that doctor a visit." **_

"_**On it boss" Tony said. **_

"_**I am driving, there is nothing you can say or do to change that fact." Ziva said.**_

"_**Oh come on Zi I am really not ready to die yet!" she only answered with a chuckle and a wicked smile. Since Gibbs was already gone and Tony and Ziva were in the elevator by now he decided to tell Abby what he saw. **_

"_**You know how I went up get Tony and Ziva to show them what I found?" **_

"_**Ya what about it Timmy?" **_

"_**Well I think I walked in on them kissing!" **_

"_**Are you serious McGee?!? We have to see what was going on!" after she pulled up the security footage and looked at it with McGee. She said **_

"_**You know what Timmy we have to do something they are obviously crazy about each other they just don't know it yet, we have to help them!" **_

"_**We? I don't think so Abs!" she responded by giving him her cutest puppy dogface. **_

"_**Fine I am in, but I better not get hurt!" McGee said picturing himself being tortured Ziva physically and Tony mentally if they found out they were trying to get them together.**_

"_**Yeah! Lets get to work we got lots of planning to do!" she said with a huge smile. **_


	3. Nurse Jacque

**A/N: wow! I didn't even think anybody was going to read my story! I will try to make it more clear, but please be patient its my first fan fiction. I decided to put everyone's thoughts in **_**italics **_**so I hope that clears up the some of the confusion.=)**

While McGee and Abby were busy planning Tony and Ziva arrived at the doctors office. They walked up the stairs to find the office in complete chaos. The nurse behind the desk looked as though she was going to explode. They walked up to the desk and waited for her to get off the phone. "I am special agent Anthony DiNozzo and this is my partner Ziva David, we need to ask you a few questions." the nurse looked at him for a few moments before replying "Oh is that so? Well I have a room full of patients, a missing doctor, and I am fighting a hangover! So I think your questions will have to wait!" Ziva was obviously getting annoyed with the nurse, so before she could inflict any bodily harm Tony decided to step in. "I understand that your under a lot of stress but we are in the middle of a murder investigation, so I suggest that you cooperate before we arrest you for interfering with our investigation!" the distraught nurse managed to mumble an ok, before making an announcement to the clearly annoyed patients "I am so sorry for you inconveniences but the doctor has went missing, so if you would please leave we will reschedule your appointments and give you a full refund." Once all the patients finally left the nurse turned to the two NCIS agents saying "Hi I am sorry about that, my name is Jacque and I would be happy to help in anyway that I can." Ziva was obviously annoyed "Great then you wont mind coming down to headquarters to answer a few questions." she said with a fake smile on her face while giving the nurse a death glare. "Of of course not no problem." she said obviously uncomfortable under Ziva's stare. Tony gave her a glare which she returned with a evil glare. Leading her towards the car he learned down to whisper in Ziva's ear "You had better be good or I will have to punish you." "Oh you will will you?" she said giving him a mischievous look. On the ride back they were both silent and deep in there own thoughts. _he was so close and as much as I hate to admit it his warm breathe on my ear sent shivers down my spine. And the way he smelled, it was like heaven! _she stole a quick glance at him _and he's gotten much bigger, he must be lifting, he looks amazing! don't kid yourself David he obviously isn't into you! _She could help but let out a small sigh which didn't go unnoticed by her observant partner. "Are you ok Ziva?" he said with concern in her voice. "Yes Tony I am fine I am just a little tired that is all." _she is fine DiNozzo stop worrying so much! _But he couldn't help it after he saved her from Salem he became even more protective over._ oh great I hope she isn't thinking about that bastard Salem, she has gone through so much yet no matter what she wont talk to me._ This time it was his turn to sigh. Ziva noticed but decided not to question him about it she knew that she couldn't force him to talk to her. They were both pulled out of their thoughts when he turned into the NCIS parking garage. They didn't say anything to each other as they brought the suspect up to the interrogation room and went to go find Gibbs. He was down in autopsy with Ducky and Palmer, when his phone rang. "Gibbs." "Hey boss me and Ziva brought in the nurse but the doctor didn't show up to work this morning." "Alright DiNozzo I will be up in a minute." he said before hanging up. "Thanks duck." and before Ducky could answer he was gone.

**A/N: Ok I hope this is better. I will try to upload more before tomorrow but no promises. Please review!! I want to hear it all!! Thanks-MJ**


	4. Clubbing

When Gibbs came up, he grabbed a file off his desk and headed towards interrogation with the rest of the team following closely behind. They entered observation right as Gibbs opened the door (with more force then necessary) and slammed the folder on the table. She noticeable jumped when Gibbs entered the room.

"Um hi I am Jacque, I work for Dr. Myers…"

but she stopped when she how angry Gibbs was. He opened the file and slammed the picture of Lacey down in front of her

"Do you know her?"

"Well yes, sort of she came in last week to get her epi-pen renewed." she was stuttering and was on the verge of tears.

"What happened to her?" she said right before she broke down in tears.

"She went into anaphylactic shock, got poisoned by that faulty epi-pen, and then was shot three times." Gibbs said as he walked out of the room not saying another word. As soon as he closed the door, he heard a sobbing voice saying she had to tell him something important. Clearly annoyed he walked back into interrogation

"And what information do you have that could be so important?"

although she was shaken by Gibbs glare and angry tone she replied

"I think I know where you can find Dr. Myers, on his days off he goes to a bar on 2nd St. its called _Pal Joeys, _he is probably there."

MEANWHILE IN OBSERVATION:

"Oh boy she had better have something pretty helpful or Gibbs is going to rip her head off." Tony said.

"I have to say she has got guts I wouldn't even want to talk to such an angry person again." McGee said,

"Well probalicious that's because you're are really a young girl trapped inside a computer geek." Tony retorted. Ziva laughed but said "Tony do you really have to torture McGee like that?" "Well if I don't who will?" Ziva just shook her head and smiled and McGee gave him a dirty look. _Wow! I didn't realize how much he missed her laughter and that gorgeous smile of hers… _However, he was pulled back to reality when Gibbs exited interrogation again.

"DiNozzo David report down to Abby in five minutes you will be going down to that bar undercover."

They shot each other a glance before heading down to Abby's lab without a word.

IN ABBYS LAB:

When they walked down she could tell they were both a little nervous.

"What's up guys?"

she said watching them carefully. But when Tony started to explain Gibbs interrupted him. "They are going under cover at a bar to see if they can find the doctor, Abs I need you to set them up with earwigs, proper clothing, and fake ids."

"On it Gibbs!" she said with a smile. An hour and a half later McGee went down stairs to see if they were ready.

"Abby, Tony, Ziva?" he yelled. Tony answered him saying

"Over hear Probie, Abby is in the back with Ziva its been taking them forever!"

"Hey! We can hear you back hear you know!" Abby yelled. Tony was going to reply when he heard Ziva say "Are you sure about this Abby? I look ridiculous!"

"Yes Ziva I am sure! You look amazing, and Tony is going to love it!" Ziva was stunned

"What are" but she was interrupted when Abby pushed her through the door. Tony was speechless when he saw her, she was wearing a denim mini skirt that made her legs look extra long and he couldn't even think of a way to explain how amazing it made her look. And the low cut white shirt she was wearing almost stopped his heart as he looked at her. He was dressed in jeans that made his butt look amazing and a button down that showed off his muscular form perfectly. They did not realize they were starring at each other till McGee awkwardly cleared his throat and Abby let out a small giggle.

"Uh guys your rental car is here and I programmed the clubs address into the gps." McGee said.

"Thanks probie and thanks Abs a will see you when I get back." Tony said not taking his eyes off Ziva. Once they were both in the elevator Abby let out a excited shriek

"Timmy! Did you see they way that they looked at each other! They didn't take their eyes off each other! And it makes our job ten times easier!" she said with a grin that spread all across her face.

"Whatever you say Abs, I got to head up to MTAC to monitor them so I see you later." he said giving her a smile. Before he turned and headed towards the elevator. But before he left he heard Abby say "Alright back to work, we have a case to solve!"

**A/N: I hope I cleared everything up this time. And if I go OOC just tell me, and all try to fix it. Please review and thanks to everyone who added to their alert list and reviewed it means a lot to me!=)**


	5. Trouble

IN THE CLUBS PARKING LOT:

"Alrighty McGeek we are here."

"I am going to ignore that, the doctor drives a 2010 Lincoln MKZ, do you see it?" McGee asked.

"Give us a minute and we will look around the parking lot." Tony said with a nod to his partner to tell her to get going. After a few minutes, searching Tony heard Ziva on his earwig.

"I found it I think I am not sure, Tony would you help me?"

"Sure thing sweet cheeks I will be there in a minute." Tony replied. (Ziva's thoughts) _I love it when he calls me sweet cheeks; he has not called me that in a while. _With a smile spreading across her face. At that moment, Tony arrived at the car.

"It's a Lincoln MKZ all right, is the good doctors car silver with the license plate DXG 8899?" Tony asked. After a short pause, they heard McGee's voice again.

"Yep that's the car, he is defiantly there."

"Thanks McGee lets go sweet cheeks." he said while putting his arm over her shoulder and pulling her closer to him. _Oh, crap _he thought _she is going to murder me with her earring or something. _But when she actually relaxed in his arm he let out a breathe he did not know he was holding. _Oh, this feels so right with his arm around me, focus David he is just doing that because were pretending to be a couple. _She grimaced at the thought _Oh well may as well enjoy it while I can. _

INSIDE THE CLUB:

There was a DJ playing In My Head by Jason Derule, the club wasn't empty but it wasn't packed either, perfect for they're mission. Ziva felt a sharp pain in her side and noticed that Tony was trying to get her attention.

"What is it To I mean Mike?"

"Come to the bar with me, there is two dollar shots tonight." he said wagging his eyebrows at her. She laughed and let her be led to the bar by Tony.

"Do you really think we should be drinking tonight?" she asked with doubt in her voice.

"Well I don't know about you but a shot isn't going to affect me, Zee I mean Sara." Tony replied.

"Whatever you say do you see the doctor yet?" she asked.

"No not yet, wait a sec is that him over there?" Tony asked pointing towards the dance floor.

"Hmm I think so let's go check it out." She replied. Just then the bar tender showed up with their drinks.

"Here you guys go two shots." he said with a smile directed towards Ziva. Tony glared at him before replying.

"Thanks so much, you can go away now." he said with a hint of jealousy and anger in his voice. Ziva just smiled and raised her glass saying

"To a swift end to this case." she said with a smile.

"All drink to that!" he said throwing his shot back. Then they headed out to the dance floor.

Slowly working their way over to the doctor. Tony gave her a quick nod and she bumped into him.

"Oh I am so sorry!" she said "I am Sara and this is my boyfriend Mike." she said giving him a smile. _I like that, I wish I was not lying and could call him "my boyfriend" all the time._ Her smile faltered a bit but not long enough for anyone to notice. _She called me "Her boyfriend" I like the way that sounds _he thought _to bad it is only for the mission._

"Oh nice to meet you I am Dr. Myers, but you can call me Bill." he said. "If you will excuse me though I have to I have to work in the morning."

"Alright." Tony said "Hope to see you again some time." He replied with a fake smile. Then the doctor left the club, a few seconds later they also exited the club. They looked around and noticed that he was not headed for his car but was walking down the street.

"McGee he isn't getting in his car we are going to follow him on foot." Tony said.

"Alright be careful and don't get caught!" McGee replied.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Tim." Ziva said.

"I am sorry I didn't mean it that way I mean…" McGee stammered on.

"Its ok Tim we know what you mean." Tony said.

"Ok good, because I have complete confidence in you gu." McGee was saying before Tony said

"Shit he is looking around." Just then the Dr. turned around getting the feeling he was being followed. Since they knew he would recognize them from the club Tony had to think fast. He pulled Ziva into an embrace while pushing her against the wall and giving her a kiss. Ziva was surprised to say the least. _Wow, he is as good a kisser as he bragged about, but I will not tell him that he does not need another ego jump. _Ziva thought. _Oh, boy I am in trouble she is an amazing kisser! _Tony thought trying to think of something else. _Gibbs! I will think of Gibbs when he finds out what were are doing, oh great, he is going to murder me!_ At the same time they pulled away giving each other a smile.

"Not bad." she said giving him a mischievous smile.

"Not bad please that was amazing and you know it!"

"Ahh sorry to interrupt you two but you have a suspect to follow." McGee said.

"Were on it Probie don't get your panties in a twist." he said with a grin spreading across his face.

Right when Tim was going to retort he heard gunshots and a moan of pain from Tony. Ziva practically screamed "McGee get an ambulance out here now!!"

"Ziva what happened?" he said while calling an ambulance.

"I am not sure McGee all of a sudden I heard shots, and I saw Tony go down, I looked around to see who shot him but I could not see anyone." Ziva said on the verge of tears. She heard McGee say an ambulance was on its way but she was barely paying attention to him anymore she was completely focused on Tony now. She heard Tony mumble something so she leaned in closer to hear him better.

"Yyyour gunna have to put pressure on it Ze." he said "Or I will bleed to death before the ambulance even gets here."

"Do not talk like that, Gibbs did not give you permission to die yet." she said. He gave her a faint smile before his eyelids started closing. She knew how important it was that he stays awake so she said. "No movie reference DiNozzo, I am surprised at you." she said trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm trying to think of one but I cant.' he said. Seeing her efforts failing she tried to think of something else. _I just cannot loose him now! We were finally getting back to normal! I just cannot loose him, I love him. _

**A/N: Ok so how do you like it so far? I didn't get any reviews last chapter, it made me sad. If you have any suggestions, I will try to add them. I hope I cleared up all the confusion. Much love-MJ **

**P.S. please review, pretty please! The little green button is very lonely!**


	6. At the hospital

**A/N: I am kind of having writers block, mainly from the lack of reviews… I am only writing because I feel like I am betraying my baby if I don't.**

**Anyways you all know that I don't own NCIS or the characters I just want to borrow them to write a mediocre story.=(**

As Ziva heard the wailing of the sirens, she let out a sigh of relief. And even though he was almost unconscious, he heard Ziva let out a sigh of relief.

"Were you worried about (coughing fit) me Ze." he said trying to smile his usual hundred watt DiNozzo grin but was interrupted again by another coughing fit. When she opened her mouth to say something the paramedics interrupted her but she did not mind as long as they saved Tony. Just then, a paramedic turned to her and asked if she was his wife. Even though she knew she was going to regret it, she answered, "Yes, I am Ziva DiNozzo." _Oh great he is never going to let this go but I have to go with him in the ambulance, maybe he will forget. _She thought hopefully but the paramedics interrupted her train of thought.

"Good, you can accompany us in the ambulance and fill us in on his medical history." he said giving her a reassuring smile. She only half returned his smile before turning to look at Tony who was now giving her a funny look. _Ziva DiNozzo, I like the sound of that._ Her face was the last thing he saw as he passed out when the paramedics finally got him in the ambulance. When she saw, he lost consciousness she let a few tears escape her eyes before turning her full attention to the paramedics. She filled them in on everything she knew about his medical history and by the time she finished they had arrived. They left a very scared Ziva David alone in the parking lot as they rushed Tony into surgery. _Why am I so scared? This is not like me at all; maybe there is something wrong with me._ She thought getting more frightened by the minute. When all of a sudden a kindly nurse noticed her standing there and offered to help her. The nurse informed her that he lost a lot of blood and that do to the previous surgery performed on his shoulder a few months ago his recovery was going to be long and painful. As soon as the nurse finished filling her in she called Gibbs.

"Gibbs, how is Tony Ziver?"

"He is in surgery now, when did he get surgery on his shoulder?" she asked. Gibbs remained silent and she thought he lost connection with her.

"I think that he would want to tell you himself." Gibbs finally said.

"Gibbs! I demand that you tell me what is going on right now!" she said getting angry.

"I am sorry Ziver but if Tony wants to tell you then that is his choice not mine, I will see you in five." he said hanging up before she had a chance to protest. Just like Gibbs said the whole team arrived Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, and even Jimmy. After two hours and three coffees later, a male doctor walked towards them with blood all over his scrubs and a grim expression on his face.

**A/N: I know I know I hate cliffhangers. However, since I have not gotten any reviews I am not sure if anybody is even reading. It is very discouraging. I will write the next chapter, although I do not know when, I am surprised I even got this one up. The only reason I did was because of tonight's episode, it some what renewed my zeal to write. And I am sorry about the there and their I have always sucked at that, and right now I don't really give a shit. Needless to say, I am pretty depressed. Please review, thank you. MJ **


	7. Waking up

**A/N: I am sorry about the cliffhanger, I was really angry and I guess I took it out on you guys. I want to give everyone who reviewed and added to his or her alerts a huge Abby hug! **

Ziva was sure the whole team could hear her heart racing, she was almost positive the whole hospital could hear her heart beating. When she thought it was going to explode with anxiety the doctors mouth opened to talk.

"Hi I am Dr. Spratt, Tony's doctor, are you all here for him." When nobody answered his question, Gibbs finally snapped out of his trance to answer.

"Yes we are, is he ok?" he said trying not to let the emotion be heard in his voice. He was just as worried as the rest, Tony was his son, granted his annoying son, but none the less his son.

"Yes we managed to get the bullet out, however do to all the previous scar tissue the healing process is going to be long and he will once again experience his attacks." The doctor replied. Ziva barely managed to say, "Can we see him?" he voice cracking a bit.

"Well only one at a time, I suppose his wife will want to go first so if you will follow me." He said. When Ziva noticed the surprised and confused co-workers faces, she made a hasty explanation.

"I needed to be in the ambulance with him and I knew they would not let just anyone in there so I said I was his wife, is there something wrong with that?" she said feeling herself blush and getting agitated with herself. The team barely managed to get out a no in response, they were all a little to shocked for a better reply. Then the doctor led her off towards Tony's room. When she saw him lying in bed pale and asleep with a pained expression on his face she could barely keep herself from crying.

"How long will he be asleep for?" she asked in barely a whisper.

"He will defiantly be out for another ten minutes but he could wake up in an hour or a day, it's hard to tell." he told her before he left her alone in the room. Seeing a chair in the corner of the room, she pulled it up to his bed and sat down placing her hand over his. (Tony's dream/thoughts.) _They were kissing, _and then it flashed to another memory, _Ziva calling herself his wife. _When he was drawn back to reality by a gentle touch on his hand and the sound of soft sobbing next to him. When he finally managed to open his eyes, he saw Ziva, he was surprised she was crying and he wanted to comfort her but when he tried to sit up, he couldn't so he tried to say something.

"Ze, what's wrong?" he said in a very frog like voice.

"Tony! You're awake!" she said quickly wiping away the tears from her eyes. "I was just, I mean I have allergies and and I was not" she tried to explain but was interrupted by Tony.

"Ziva it is ok, everyone has to cry sometimes, and because I know you're going to say that it is weak, but I do **not **think any less of you for crying. _Wow! Ziva is crying over me! She didn't even cry when I shot that ass hole of a boyfriend, and he died! _

"Thank you Tony." _He knows me a little too well, not that I mind…_ "So how are you feeling?" she asked putting on a smile for him.

"I'm a little dizzy and my shoulder is pretty sore." He said returning her smile.

"Oh, do you want me to call the nurse to get you more morphine?" she asked reaching for the call button.

"No! I mean you know how I get on painkillers." He hastily explained. She smiled as she remembered the last time the doctors gave him painkillers, he was positively loopy. Then remembering the doctors mention of a previous shoulder injury.

"Tony, I have to ask you something." she said. His heart speed up a bit _what the hell is she going to ask me, maybe she was angry I sent Damon all the way to Ohio._ Noticing he was not focusing she cleared her throat to regain his attention.

"Oh sorry, what did you want to ask me Zeevah?"

"How did you get that shoulder injury and why was that doctor saying your attacks are most likely going to return?" she asked with genuine concern in her voice.

"O I see so you don't remember, hmm well just give me a moment to get my thoughts in order." he said as he furrowed his brow in thought, _Great! That stupid doctor and his big mouth, how the hell am I supposed to explain this? Guess I will just tell her the truth._ When he was about to answer the nurse walked in saying,

"I am so sorry to bother but there is a Ms. Scuito outside and she said that if she doesn't get to see you she will kill me without leaving any forensic evidence." The nurse said obviously worried. Tony laughed before answering

"Ok send her in in a minute."

"Thank you Mr. DiNozzo." she said with a look of relief evident in her face.

"Sorry Ziva, go home and take a nap, I promise I will tell you all about it when you come back, ok?" he asked.

"Alright I will see you in an hour."

"Good!" he said giving her his famous DiNozzo grin. She smiled back at him before exiting the room to go tell Gibbs she would go home and nap then come back in an hour for DiNozzo duty.

**A/N: Mmmk here it is, tell me how it is I really wanted Tony to reference a movie in this chapter but I couldn't think of any. Soooo if you have any ideas PLEASE let me know and I will add it. Thank you all soooo much!! PLEASE R and R!! Much Love,**

**MJ.**


	8. Talking

**A/N: In case any of you were wondering I am feeling much better. I got a new medicine for my acid reflux and I am going to the doctors Monday for my depression. How about the ending to Tuesdays episode though?!?! **

**PS: sorry it took so long!**

Everyone visited Tony for a little bit, but he really was not paying attention to any of them. _I wonder how the hell I am supposed to explain this to her?!?_ Since everyone thought that he was tired they soon left him alone to think. Before he knew it he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Tony is it alright if I come in?"

"Come on in Ze." He said clearing his throat nervously.

"We need to talk, we are partners, I should know everything about you."

"I know, but if I tell you will you tell me about your time in Somalia? I know you don't really want to talk about it, but I really want to help you." After a few minutes of silence Tony spoke again.

"I mean you don't have to I just thought that you know maybe you would want to talk about it, I wouldn't tell anyone or anything." he said. _Oh man! We were just getting close again and now I messed it up with my big mouth! Fucking idiot!!! _But her answer surprised him.

"You are right Tony, we are partners and I know you are genuinely concerned. So if you answer all my questions I will answer all of yours." She said in barely a whisper. _I really hope I do not regret this, although I do want to talk about it. _

"Alright Ze its time for a little heart to heart."

"Tony I know that you want to talk to me but is that really necessary?"

"Its an expression Zeevah!"

"Oh, American phrases and idioms will be the death of me." she said with a troubled expression on her face. When Tony saw how serious she was he could not help but laugh.

"Tony please be serious, what happened to your shoulder while I was gone?"

"Well you see that's the thing, it didn't happen when you were gone. When Michael attacked me he messed up my shoulder pretty bad and I had to get surgery." he said trying to read her expression.

"I did this, I know that Michael attacked you but I was the one who knocked you to the ground and put a gun to your chest! After you flew for hours on a uncomfortable fighter jet! Only to be interrogated by that bastard I call my father! And to top it all off I left you, I abandoned you!" she was freaking out now. "How could I do this to you?!? And after ALL that you risked your life to avenge my supposed killer!"

"Ziva please calm down, I would have done the exact same thing and PLEASE believe me when I say I don't blame you, I never have." he said with pleading in his voice. When she didn't answer immediately he tried again,

"Please Ze, I am begging you to let it go, for my sake?"

"I will try, but what exactly do they mean by attacks?" her voice noticeably calmer now.

"Umm well my shoulder would tense up and get stuck if I moved it wrong or to much, I would just have to have someone rub it out for me it is no big deal."

"Tony that is to a big deal your shoulder would get stuck because of me!" trying to get the attention off of himself he changed the subject.

"Well I told you now you tell me about Somalia." he said patting the bed. She sat down next to him and began her explanation of the terrible torture they put her through. When she finished her description he was dumb found, for once he was at a loss for words. So he pulled her into a hug that made them both feel better. Sitting in the comfortable silence they soon fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: I really did not want to go into detail about Ziva's torture because it is only rated T and I want to keep it that way. I am not sure what I want to happen next. Should Gibbs walk in on them? Or do you want it to be McGee or Abby maybe even Ducky or Palmer. Please let me know what you want and what you think of the chapter! Huge Abby hug for everyone who reviewed or added to they're alerts or favorites! =)**

**Much Love,**

**MJ **


	9. Interruptions

**A/N: Hi everyone! I just wanted to say thank you for all the lovely reviews especially . Huge Abby hugs to everyone who reads/reviews/alerts/favorites! Also, I will be fixing the first few chapters as soon as I get a chance.**

The hospital was quieter then usual and there was no paper work. Since she had nothing else to do she checked her reflection in the mirror to make sure she looked all right before heading to the extremely attractive patient she saw earlier. Snuggled up close in the single hospital bed next to her one true love, Ziva David had the best sleep since Somalia. So when she was awakened by the sound of Tony's door opening she was a little more then annoyed. She sat up to see who it was. A very stunned and disappointed nurse came in.

"Oh I am sorry to wake you, but Mr. DiNozzo just needs a routine check to make sure everything is still ok." she said trying to fake a smile at the now very pissed off woman sleeping next to him.

"Well he was just fine till you came barging in here!" she said with more anger then necessary, frightening the nurse even more. At the sound of Ziva's voice, Tony woke up.

"What's wrong sweet cheeks?" he said still partly groggy from sleeping.

"The nurse just came in to make sure everything was ok." she said getting even more annoyed by the nurse now nervously playing with different machines. Then Ziva turned to Tony giving him a wicked smile, before giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. Tony was stunned to say the least, but he was defiantly enjoying finally being able to kiss his sexy ninja. Although neither of them wanting to part they both moved away when they heard the nurse clearing her throat.

"I am sorry to inform you that it is against hospital policy for you both to be in that bed so I am going to have to ask you to get out ma'm. Giving Ziva her most threatening glare, witch of course Ziva only laughed at before reluctantly getting out of the bed, giving Tony another kiss. Once the nurse left the room, Tony turned to her.

"Well now, you know it is not nice to tease other people Miss David." he said giving her a play full grin.

"Oh, so you are saying you did not enjoy the kiss, because we do not have to do that again." She said trying to hold back her smile.

"No no no it's not that I didn't enjoy, it was most defiantly enjoyable I was just teasing you." But before he could try to explain himself Ziva jumped back up on his bed, straddled him, and resumed kissing him. It was perfect, like they had been together for years not a few hours; they even broke away at the same time for oxygen. Starring into her eyes he knew he could not wait any longer, _you can do this! Three simple words! You said them Jeanne and Ziva is __**SO**__ much more important then her, she always has been, and she always will be. _When Tony suddenly zoned out Ziva thought that he was trying to explain how he did not like her that way. Starting to panic she tried to explain in a way that would not make her look even stupider.

"I am sorry I thought that" But she stopped short when she heard him say something "What did you say?" not sure she heard correctly.

"I said I love you, I love you Ziva David, I always have loved you and I always will." he said starring deep into her eyes to try and gage her reaction. When she saw how serious he was a huge grin spread across her face.

"Anthony DiNozzo I love you and there is nothing in this world that will change my mind." she said before giving him another kiss. It was quickly growing passionate when they were interrupted when they sensed someone starring at them.

"I was just, I mean, umm…" Jimmy said obviously very uncomfortable.

"Its ok Palmer come on in." Tony said giving him a reassuring smile. Palmer did not visit long he had to get back to work.

"And its ok your secrets safe with me until you decide to tell the rest of the team." Jimmy said.

"Thank you Palmer that is what makes you a good friend." Tony replied. Hearing Tony call him his friend made Palmer light up.

"Thanks Tony, I will see you guys later." Giving them both a huge smile.

"See you later Jimmy, and could you close your door on the way out?" Ziva asked. Jimmy chuckled "Sure thing." Ziva sat in Tony's arms, content, when they heard a knock at the door. Ziva growled before quickly sliding out of Tony's arms and sitting in the near by chair before replying

"You can come in." She said trying to smile.

**A/N: Ok sooo what did you think? Any questions? Love it hate it? The poor little green button has a terrible itch that can only be cured by you clicking on him and reviewing! Don't let the button suffer!!**

**Much Love,**

**MJ**


	10. Recovering

**A/N: How is everyone out there? Anyways I chose Palmer because I got a suggestion and I thought it was a good idea. And I think Palmer is hilarious and understated. I am not sure how good this chapter is going to go, I am having a bit of writers block.=/**

It was a VERY excited Abby.

"TONY!! I have really amazing news!!" Abby said giving him a huge hug.

"Hey Abs, I need to breathe…" Tony managed to reply, Abby quickly released her grip from his neck.

"Sorry Tony."

"Its ok Abs, what is the amazing news?" he asked raising his eyebrows in anticipation.

"I ballistics matched the bullet from your shoulder to the same P226 that killed Lacy!" she said with a huge grin on her face. "We matched the gun to a Robert Planter who happens be a hired hit man. So Gibbs is interrogating him now to find out who hired him to kill Lacy Thompson!"

"Wow! That is really great news!" Ziva said with a genuine smile on her face this time.

"You are amazing Abs!" Tony said with a grin.

"Awww thank you! O I almost forgot! I brought New Moon! We can all watch it together!!" Abby replied.

"Look Abby I really love you but New Moon? I would rather be shot again." Tony said.

"O I wish I could but I think Gibbs and McGee need me." Ziva said trying to get out of it.

"No they don't and Tony I will make you suffer much worse if you don't watch this movie with me." Abby said with a devilish grin on her face. "Understand?"

"I hear ya Abs." Tony said looking very depressed.

"Hmm, there is only one chair, Ziva you sit next to Tony, and I will sit in the chair." Abby said.

"Abby is that really a good idea? I mean we could always ask the nurse for another chair?" Ziva said getting a little nervous.

"No I already did, she just gave me a mean look and walked away."

"Fine I will sit next to Tony and watch this terrible movie." Ziva said looking annoyed.

Once the movie was started and Tony thought Abby was focusing enough he whispered to Ziva.

"I cannot believe you didn't want to sit next to me!" Tony said faking being hurt.

"Tony you know I couldn't just agree to sit next to you Abby would suspect, and right now we want out relationship to be a secret, yes?" Ziva replied.

"Ya I guess, how the hell are we going to tell Gibbs and Vance without being fired?" Tony asked getting worried.

"I am not sure, but we will worry about that later." She said grabbing his hand. Even though they thought Abby was intently watching the movie she heard every word. _Haha! Yes, I knew it! I can wait to tell McGee! _She thought with a huge grin on her face. A few minutes before the movie was over the nurse came in to tell them that visiting hours were over and they would have to leave. Abby stood up to leave,

"Alrighty guys I will see you in the morning!' She said giving them both a quick hug before leaving them alone. Ziva gave Tony a quick kiss, but when she got up to leave, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you have to leave?" he said giving her a kiss.

"Tony you heard the nurse visiting hours are over." Ziva said trying to get away.

"Oh are you sure that's why you want to leave not because of Worth or that detective guy?"

"How could I be with Damon when you sent him off to Ohio? And I do not like the detective guy I was just making you jealous." She said before giving him another kiss.

"It had better be that." Tony said still a little suspicious.

"Anthony DiNozzo you are the one I love so you will just have to get that into your think brain." She said getting a little annoyed.

"I believe you and it is skull Ziva not brain." He said with a smile on his face.

"Good night Tony."

"Night Ze."

**A/N: How bad is it? And if Tony might seem a little OOC with Palmer but I do not think so, they are not best friends but Tony is the only one who ever acknowledges him. Any ways please do not let that poor little green button suffer, read and review! **

**Much Love,**

**MJ**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am soooo sorry it took so long to update, my mom grounded me from the computer. =P I do NOT own NCIS or the characters blah blah blah…**

Friday Morning:

Tony woke up to a nurse adjusting his IV.

"Good morning Mr. DiNozzo, how are you feeling?" She asked with a smile, it was the nurse that walked in on him and Ziva.

"Tired, hungry, and annoyed." He said still annoyed with her. Ignoring the annoyance in his voice, she replied.

"Ok I will have a nurse bring you up some breakfast." She said before leaving the room. After the nurse dropped off his disgusting breakfast of over cooked eggs, toast, and tea he turned on the TV. _Ugh, of course, there is nothing to watch and this hospital food is terrible! How am I supposed to get better if I can't even eat? Hmm I wonder if they found the killer yet… _Taking his phone off bedside table he texted Ziva "Hey did U guys find the killer yet?" He asked. After a few minutes pause she texted back.

"Gibbs is interrogating the shooter now, I will let you know when he tells us who hired him." she replied.

"Mmmk, I love you.""I love you too Tony, now get some rest so we can have some fun this weekend, yes?"

"Yes mam!" Tony quickly replied. After he set his phone back down he quickly fell into a deep sleep. An hour later he was awakened by a vibrating noise, looking at his phone he saw it was a text from Ziva.

"It was the nurse, bringing him in now."

"Be careful." Tony simply replied.

"I always am I will see you after we arrest him."

"Well you know where to find me." Tony replied sulking that he didn't get to help make the arrest. Turning on the TV, he saw The Hunt for the Red October was on. A half hour later when he reached for his cup of water, he felt that familiar pain in his shoulder and quickly called in a nurse. It was a little more painful then usual but he refused the morphine so when Ziva got there he wouldn't be all high and loopy. The nurse was almost done massaging out his shoulder when at the most painful part Ziva walked in.

"Tony?" she asked with alarm in her voice.

"Oh, hey Ze." he said angry that she saw him like this. Addressing the nurse, she asked

"How bad is this and how often does this happen?"

"Well that all depends on if he takes his medicine and goes to physical therapy, if he does it will not happen much." She said giving Ziva a reassuring smile before, finally massaging his shoulder back into place.

"Are you sure that you don't want any pain killers Mr. DiNozzo?"

"Yes I am fine thank you." Once she left the room, Tony patted the bed.

"So is the case all wrapped up?" He asked

"Yes in a pretty tie." She said

"Bow Ziva bow." He said chuckling a little at her mistake.

"Whatever, she was at her house we made the arrest without a fight and she even confessed to everything."

"So why did she do it?" He asked still a little confused.

"She was dating Sam before Lacy and when they got serious she got jealous and killed her." After a moments pause "So do you get to go home tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Yep, but I will need lots of love and care over the weekend." he said wagging his eyebrows at her. "You know anyone who might be able to do that?" He asked. Instead of answering, she decided to just elbow his ribs.

"Ouch! That is not nice Zee-vah, maybe I will just have Abby come over." He said. A few seconds after he replied Ziva slipped off his bed and sat in the chair next to his bed. He was about to apologize when he saw McGee and Abby coming.

"How are you feeling Tony?' McGee asked.

"Better tomorrow afternoon when I get to go home." He said. Before being caught in one of Abby's huge hugs.

"Good I am glad to hear it!" She said, "We won't be able to visit you Saturday cause later on tonight me and McGee are leaving to a computer forensics convention in Maine." She said giving him another quick hug. "But if you want I can come over Sunday to visit."

"Abs its fine, don't worry about it. You two have fun at your nerd convention." He said giving them a smile.

"Thanks Tony, come on Abby we have to leave now." McGee said. Abby told him about what she heard on their way over to the hospital and he did not want to accidentally say anything.

"Oh all right Timmy I am coming." Giving Ziva and Tony another quick hug before leaving with McGee. Once they left Tony turned to Ziva with a serious expression on his face.

"I think we should tell Gibbs when he comes to check on me tonight, I mean I am going to feel guilty all weekend if we don't." Taking a moment to consider his words she finally answered.

"You are right Tony, Gibbs is like a father to both of us, it would be best to tell him now and the rest of the team Monday."

"Good, I hope your ready cause here he comes." He said with a nervous chuckle before taking her hand in his.

**A/N: I should get the next chapter up by tonight, please tell me what you think. Abby hugs to everyone who reviews, favorites, or alerts!=)**

**Much Love,**

**MJ**


	12. Gibbs knows

Gibbs gut told him something was not right when he walked into Tony's room, taking a quick glance around the room he noticed his agents holding hands. Deciding it was best for them to tell them when they were ready.

"How ya doin Tony?"

"Pretty good." He answered with his usual DiNozzo grin.

"That is a lie." Ziva said. "He had one of those attack things this afternoon."

"How bad." Gibbs asked trying not to sound to worried.

"Well since there is no point in trying to lie to two human lie detectors, one of the worst." After a moment of awkward silence, Tony spoke again.

"Gibbs, we need to talk to you." He said gesturing towards Ziva. _Oh, shit! This is one of the hardest things I have had to do in a long time. However, I do NOT want a repeat of that whole Jeanne thing that was terrible! _

"Well to get straight to the point, I told Ziva I loved her and she happened to love me back." Tony said with a nervous grin on his face. Once Tony finished talking, she gave his hand a quick squeeze.

"We are sorry we broke rule 12, but there is nothing you can do to split us up." Ziva said getting a little defensive over the thought of loosing Tony.

"David go wait in the hall way. And yes that is an order." Gibbs said giving her a stern stare. Once Ziva was out of earshot, he started talking.

"Well it is about time DiNozzo! If you even think of breaking her heart I will have you down on one of Ducky's autopsy tables before you can even blink, got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." He said before giving him a slap on the back of the head.

"Ouch, thank you boss." He replied giving Gibbs one of his famous DiNozzo grins. By the time, he finished his sentence Gibbs had walked outside to find Ziva. She was nervously pacing around the hallway, seeing Gibbs she stood still awaiting her punishment.

"Keep him in line, and make sure you keep this professional, or I will ship you back to Israel weather Mossad wants you or not, got that?"

"Yes clear as crystal." Ignoring her mistake, he continued

"Great, I am happy for you two, it took long enough for you to two realize it." He said before giving her a head slap. Ziva was stunned to say the least.

"Thank you Gibbs." She said giving him a smile.

"Now go home and get some rest it has been a long week and you have to take care of DiNozzo this weekend so you better get one last night of sleep." He said before turning to exit the hospital.

**A/N: So what did all my lovely readers think about Gibbs reaction? Was anyone to OOC? I want to hear you opinions! Abby hugs to everyone!=)**

**Much Love,**

**MJ**


	13. Going Home

Ziva was still stunned when she walked back into Tony's room, to see that he was just as stunned as she was.

"Well that was not what I expected." Tony said snapping out of his trance first. Ziva just shook her head in response. They sat in silence each wrapped up in their own thoughts, when Ziva broke the silence.

"Tony, I have something to do in the morning but since you will not be released till after noon I should only be a few minutes late."

"And what might my mysterious ninja girlfriend be doing?" Tony asked getting suspicious.

"Not what you think and I will tell you tomorrow if everything goes well." She said giving him a no nonsense glare.

"Fine." Tony said like an over grown toddler. Seeing his disappointment, she quickly replied.

"And since when am I your girlfriend?"

"Umm well I thought that I mean we told Gibbs and everything…" _Oh, shit!_

"I was kidding Tony do not get your socks in a twist." She said giving him a smile.

"Its panties Ziva panties." He automatically corrected her. "It is amazing how you can speak 10 different languages fluently, but you can't even get American idioms yet." Tony said. Ziva just laughed and gave him a kiss saying

"Laila tov motek.*" Ziva said.

"Sogni d'oro amore mio.**" Tony replied.

Saturday, Noon, Bethesda Hospital:

Tony was now dressed in his street clothes, watching TV, while he waited for Ziva to arrive to take him home. Ten minutes later, she walked into his room.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Almost we have to finish the rest of the paperwork, are you ready to tell me what you were doing this morning?"

"I will tell you later, I promise, now let's finish up this paperwork so we can get you out of here." She said giving him a smile. Once they finished all the necessary paper work it was twelve thirty.

"Tony, do you want to stop and get something to eat or do you just want to go home and rest?"

"Is that really a question? Of course, I want to eat! Can we get pizza?" He asked.

"Sure we can, sausage, pepperoni, and extra cheese***, yes?"

"My dear, you know me so well." He said with an eager grin on his face. After they picked up the pizza. Tony remembered to ask Ziva what she was doing this morning.

"Alright Zee-vah it is later, what were you doing?"

"If you must know, I was taking my citizenship test." She replied.

"You were? How did it go?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"I passed!" She said not hiding her excitement.

"Zee I am sooo proud of you!"

"I thought you did not want me as an American citizen Tony.""Of course I want you as an American citizen, that way nobody can take you away from me." He said. She gave him a smile as she parked the car in his apartment buildings parking lot.

**A/N: Sorry it is so short, but my dog (Hank) got hit by a car last night. I am going to try and update again soon. Abby hugs to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or alerted!=)**

**Much Love,**

**MJ**

***Good night sweetie/sweetheart.**

****Sweet dreams my love.**

*****Is this his favorite? I can seem to remember…**


	14. Meet The Boys

**A/N: Hank will be ok, he fractured his hip. Urgh, I have writers block again, I know what I want to write I just don't know how to write it.=/**

Ziva grabbed the pizza and made her way up to Tony's apartment. Even though he was only a few steps behind she picked his lock.

"You know it would be easier to use a key Zee-vah."

"Yes but what's the fun in that?" She said with a wicked grin on her face. Ziva went to put the pizza in the kitchen, while Tony sat down on the trying to get comfortable. Ziva returned a few minutes later with two plates of pizza and two beers.

"Thanks Ze, you want to watch a movie?" Tony asked.

"Why did I not see that question coming?" She replied with a smile.

"So is that a no?"

"How about we entertain ourselves in other ways?" She said raising her eyebrows provocatively. Instead of answering Tony kissed her. _Wow! I do not think I will ever get tired of this! It is amazing!_ Ziva thought as the kiss grew more passionate. _oh this is soooo worth the thirst and beatings. _Tony thought. Ziva wrapped her legs around Tony as he got up to go to the bedroom. He had just slipped Ziva's shirt off when they heard a very off key singing, O, we don't give a damn for the whole state of Michigan. The whole state of Michigan, the whole state of Michigan. We don't give a damn for the whole state of Michigan, we're from Ohio. We're from Ohio...O-H. We're from Ohio...I-O. O, we don't give a damn for the whole state of Michigan. The whole state of Michigan, the whole state of Michigan. We don't give a damn for the whole state of Michigan, we're from Ohio.

"Damn! I totally forgot!" Tony said clearly annoyed.

"What? What did you forget?" Ziva asked clearly confused.

"Its my frat brothers, the big Ohio State game is today and this year they are all coming to my apartment."

"Cant you get them to go away?" She asked trying to give him the puppy dog eyes that always seemed to work for Abby.

"I would love to, but they would come back and kill me." Right as Ziva was about to answer they heard a knock at his door.

"TONY! We know your home dude, open the door or will break it open!"

"Why don't you go and grab one of my shirts and then you can come down and meet the guys." He said giving her an apologetic look before turning to open the door.

"Hey hold on I am coming!" He yelled. Once he opened the door Ziva could here his friends from all the way down the hall.

"Tony! Its about time! We brought the beer! And is that pizza I smell?" Before Tony could answer he could feel the familiar presence of Ziva behind him.

"Guys this is Ziva. Ziva this is John, Paul, George, and Rick but everyone calls him Ringo." Tony said. Ziva was only wearing one of Tony's Ohio State T-shirts causing all of his friends to be momentarily speechless.

"What are you doing with this fool when you could have me?" Paul asked.

"I am not sure myself." She said giving Tony a mischievous smile.

"Excuse me?!? I am standing right here!" Tony said mocking being offended.

"You know we should tell you some of Tony's college stories!" John said.

"NO! no you will NOT tell Ziva ANY stories about my years in college!" Tony said panicking now.

"Relax Tony I wont let them tell the worst ones, but you know just a few couldn't hurt." Ringo said.

"Yes Tony what is the harm in a few stories?" Ziva asked giving him a innocent face.

**A/N: Any suggestions for the college stories? Anybody recognize the names?? Let me know what you think of the chapter! Sorry the chapters are so short. Abby hugs to everyone!=)**

**Much Love,**

**MJ**


	15. Stories

**A/N: First off, happy Easter everyone!! Second, I have been trying to write this chapter all week… I don't even know anyone in a fraternity, so I am really just taking a wild guess. Hope this chapter doesn't suck that much! **

Since the football game wasn't going to start for another forty-five minutes, they had a chance to tell a few stories. Paul got to go first since he knew Tony the longest.

"Since Tony obviously likes you and you guys have to work together I will tell a good story and it will probably be the only one." Paul said with a smile. "You know that Tony was the quarter back, right?" He asked Ziva.

"I knew he played football, but I was unsure of his position on the team." She replied.

"Well he was and he was damn good, one game we were down by three, there was one down left, and thirty seconds left in the game, we needed a touchdown to win, Tony had just got spiked in his throwing arm and it was bleeding pretty bad. However, if you thought Tony went to get stitched up then you are dead wrong. He continued to play he managed to get it to George for a touchdown, but less then a second after he threw the ball he passed out. Of course, we rushed him to the hospital to see what was wrong and it turns out he was hammered, blood alcohol level was .39. And it was one of his best ever games too." Paul said, George got to go next.

"It was are sophomore year at our bi annual house party." George started before Tony interrupted.

"Oh come on!! You CANNOT tell that story!"

"Please Tony, how bad can it be?" Ziva said giving him her best seductive smile. Tony just groaned in response.

"As I was saying." George said giving Tony a glare. "We were having our biannual house party, of course everyone was drinking, so by three in the morning the party is dieing down when Tony gets an idea. He tells me to round up the gang and meet him in the gym in an hour. Of course we did, when we get there he has a backpack over flowing with spray paint. Then he tells us his genius plan, one of the most hated teachers at the university had a white car so he thought that we should paint it to look like a cow. I am not sure if it was the fact that we were completely drunk or if we were just that stupid, but we did it. It was almost two months later and almost all the student body knew, but nobody told the teacher. Until one of Tony's VERY angry one-night stands decided to tell the teacher. And since we got into a lot of trouble they didn't have any trouble believing her, we had to pay for a new paint job and do twenty hours of community service, but it was so worth it." George said. After all the laughter from the memory died down, Ringo started his story.

"This one is about our senior year; it was just some random party when once again Tony got a bright idea. This time we snuck into the teachers lounge and stole their mini fridge, once that was finished we headed up to the roof. We threw it off, but the thing was it landed on the exchange student's mother's car. She was so pissed, but nobody could understand what she was saying or explain to her why there was a fridge in the roof of her car. That time no one ratted us out, but the mother did get her pepper spray out and she got Tony directly in the eyes. They were red for a week before the color was back to normal." Ringo said. There were only a few minutes until the game started so John did not get to tell a story.

"I don't have time for a story, but I don't think there was a girl on that campus that didn't sleep with Tony at least once." John said giving Tony a wicked grin. Tony glared at him for a minute.

"I need a beer." He said

"Do not get up; I will get it for you." Ziva said giving him a sweet smile.

"Hey do you think you could get us all one?" John asked. Ziva glared at him for a moment before giving slightly nodding her head in agreement.

"Wow! How did you manage to get somebody as hot as that?!?" Paul asked in amazement. "I mean I know your good, but she she is like, wow."

"Ya well believe it or not it took me almost five years for me to realize I love her and tell her that." Tony replied.

"What a second! Did Anthony DiNozzo Jr. just say that he loved someone?!?" George asked completely stupefied. Tony was saved from answering when Ziva walked in with everyone's beers. Once Ziva finished passing out the beers she looked around for a seat. Even though there was plenty of room for her on the couch, she decided to sit on Tony's lap.

"You do not mind me sitting here do you?" She whispered seductively in his ear.

"Oh no, quite the opposite." He said giving her a kiss on her jaw line. She turned to see his face; he gave her a quick smile before turning his attention to the TV. _Hmm what else can I make him do to get these people out of here…? _Before Ziva could come up with a plan Tony yelled.

"Touchdown baby!!" But when she turned to yell at him, he caught her lips in a kiss. Ziva was so surprised she could barely think of what to say.

"Will this be happening every time one of the red players runs in to the other side of the field?" She asked with eyebrows raised in questioning.

"Oh most defiantly." He replied with a smirk.

"Then I hope they make a lot of touch downs." She said giving him a smile. The game went into over time so Ziva got eight kisses, not including the very intense kiss she got after their victory.

**A/N: Ok I know it should be basketball, but I like football better. How lame were the stories? Any other major flaws? Who else is super psyched for Tuesdays episode?? I want to especially thank Betherzz for her amazing ideas and support and for her always-amazing reviews! And to everyone who reviews/favorites/alerts, I love you and your fabulous!! Abby hugs to everyone!!=)**

**Much Love,**

**MJ **

**Up next… **

**They tell the rest of the team!!=)**


	16. Telling The Team

**A/N: Alrighty then! I know that eight touchdowns is a lot, but that includes the two overtime touchdowns I decided they scored. Any who here it is the last chapter…=(**

Tony's friends all left after the game leaving Tony and Ziva alone.

"It is about time." Tony said ripping Ziva's shirt off. The rest of the clothes didn't last more then a minute. An hour later Tony collapsed next to an equally breathless Ziva.

"I did not know that anyone but Damon could over power me. When did you get so strong?" Ziva asked in admiration.

"Instead of drinking and going clubbing every night I went to the gym instead." Tony replied.

"Well you should keep it up." Ziva said as she led him towards the shower. Tony woke up a little groggy, seeing Ziva in the early morning sun was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. _What happened last night? Ok the guys came over and then oooo ya now I remember… that was amazing! So glad I decided to go to the gym instead! _He thought smiling to himself.

"Why are you so happy about I mean besides last night?" She said giving him a wicked grin.

"I am sorry could you repeat that my ears are still ringing from last night." He said giving her a wicked grin back.

"Tony you know exactly what I said." Ziva said giving him a mock angry glare.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you look in the morning sun." He replied with a dazzling DiNozzo grin. After a few moments of starring Ziva broke the silence.

"We should get up and get dressed we have a lot to do today."

"Aww Ze do we have to?" Tony whined.

"Yes now get up before I ban you from sex." She said giving him one of her no nonsense glares.

"Yes mam!" Tony said jumping up to mock salute her. After they each took a shower and got dressed Ziva delegated the chores.

"I will start preparations for dinner and you will clean up the apartment and try to get the stare beer and piss smell out of the air." She said.

"Hey! Ok so it does smell in here, on it boss lady!" He said. She scowled at him before turning to the kitchen.

"It is a good thing I stopped at the grocery store before I picked you up or we would have been eating beer and stale pizza."

"Well maybe if I had a super amazing beautiful ninja living here I would have more groceries." Tony said. _What the hell!! Why don't I have a filter from my brain to my mouth?!? I cannot believe I just said that out loud!_ Before Tony could take it back, Ziva was at his side.

"Do you mean that? I mean I do not want to sound desperate, but my old apartment was blown up and well the new one is not half as nice." Ziva rambled.

"You want to move in? I thought you might castrate me for moving to fast or something…"

"You are serious! Tony that is the second nicest thing anyone has EVER done for me!"

"Wait a second what was the first?" Tony asked getting a little defensive.

"You and McGee going to Somalia to revenge my death and then ending up saving me." She replied before giving him a soft kiss on the lips and heading back to the kitchen. Tony stood stunned for a few moments before returning to the practically impossible task of removing the stench from his apartment. McGee and Abby arrived together a few minutes early with dessert.

"Probie! Abs! How are you?" Tony asked.

"We are fine how are YOU?" Abby asked giving him a massive bear hug.

"Better once I can breathe again Abs." Tony said barely audible.

"Sorry Tony you know how worried I get." She said giving him a smile. Before they could say anything else, there was another knock at the door. Gibbs and Ducky entered followed closely behind by Palmer. The conversation at the table was there usual easygoing banter. Once everyone was finished, there was a moment of awkward silence before Tony spoke up.

"You guys are probably wondering why we called you guys all here." Tony cleared his throat before continuing. "Well me and Ziva are dating." There was a moment of a stunned silence before Ducky spoke up.

"Well congratulations!" Ducky exclaimed "Jimmy and Timothy you both owe me forty bucks." He said giving them all a kind smile.

"I CANT BELIEVE IT!! I mean I can I always saw it coming. I mean you guys are perfect for each other! And I am just so happy for you two!" Abby exclaimed before getting up and giving both of them a hug. "Timmy and Jimmy pay up." She said giving them both a triumphant smile.

"You guys were betting on if we were going to get together or not?" Tony and Ziva exclaimed at the same time. At the surprised look on their faces and the general fun of the evening Gibbs could not hold back any longer, he laughed. Laughed like he did when Shannon and Kelly were alive. And it was not long for everyone else to join in. Once the laughter settled down Tony suggested they all watch a movie together.

"Why am I not more surprised?" Ziva asked.

"OH OH OH!!" Abby exclaimed.

"Yes Abby?" Gibbs asked smiling slightly at her childish excitement.

"I know what movie we can watch The Phantom of the Opera! You have that one, right Tony?"

"Uh I think so? It was actually a pretty good movie." Tony said. Everyone agreed, once it was over everyone decided to ignore the fact that Abby was holding McGee's hand while she slept on his shoulder. After everyone exchanged one last congratulations, they all left.

"Well sweet cheeks looks like everything turned out all perfect." Tony said pulling her closer to him. Instead of answering Ziva leaned up and kissed him. When they broke for air, Ziva said.

"We are going to go bankrupt on condoms if we keep it up at this rate." Tony laughed before he gave her another kiss.

"Who cares? I got you and that is all that matters." He said with a smile. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist before continuing to kiss him.

**A/N: Is it too mushy? Did you like it or should I redo it? Anyways if you are interested, I have another tiva story in mind. I will publish the summary on my profile and then you can tell me what you think. I want to thank everyone who reviewed/alerted/or favorited, I do not think you can understand how happy it makes me! Abby hugs to everyone! Till next time!=D**

**Much Love,**

**MJ**


End file.
